someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Skype Beta Build
CREEPYPASTA – Skype Beta Build -May 23rd, 2014 Hi. My name is Martin Hedgeworth. I’m an up-and-coming computer programmer and designer for various companies. I am 25 years old, and I live in a medium-sized apartment, in a fairly empty complex, with only about 20 neighbors throughout the whole building, which can hold 200 people. I always preferred living uninterrupted. I wouldn’t call myself a reject, but I prefer to stay inside. Out of the 2 or 3 people that live on my floor, they don’t really see me leave the apartment, which is normal. I will keep this blog updated. -May 25th, 2014 As I said, I have always taken a great interest in tech. I suppose I’m a geek or nerd of sorts, but I have friends. Online friends. The internet may be regarded as dark and mysterious by some, but people are nice enough. Today I was browsing a very interesting internet forum (which I will not disclose the name of the forum; it is private and I was invited, because my cousin is an admin for the forum) and I came across a post about an internet service, so to speak, called the wayback machine. (AUTHORS NOTE: WAYBACK MACHINE IS REAL). The post described the usage of the wayback machine, saying that it will take you to any version of any website, dating all the way back to the birth of the internet. This interested me, so I clicked READ MORE. The article provided a link to the wayback machine. I clicked it, ready to explore the early days of the internet. -May 30th, 2014 I’m sorry for not updating in a while since the 25th. I was just having too much fun with the wayback machine. It’s so interesting to see how the internet was, well, way back, when it was so primitive, it’s sort of laughable. I could spend days on the website, looking at any archive I want to. So far, I have looked at the early days of Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, Amazon, and… more. Probably too much to explain. Now, as I was telling my friends on the forum about the wonders of the wayback machine, one of them suggested I look at skype. He said this… ForumCrawler (FRIEND): Hey, I heard you like using the wayback machine. Martin01 (ME): Yeah, I love it! I spend countless hours amusing myself on it. ForumCrawler: Do you use Skype? Martin01: Who doesn’t? ForumCrawler: Lol, good point. Anyway, have you tried using skype in the wayback machine? Martin01: No, I haven’t. I’ll try it tonight. Why do you ask? ForumCrawler: You can actually download the BETA of skype if you go to skype in 2003. Martin01: Cool! What’s it like? SERVER: ForumCrawler has disconnected from the client. Too bad my friend disconnected then. He later contacted me that his internet went down at the time. -May 31st, 2014 Today was the day that I explored the first days of Skype. I would have done it yesterday, but it was late at night and I fell asleep at my desk. Anyway, I copypasted the URL of skype into the wayback machine, and clicked on the first option, 2003. The website was VERY primitive and looked mediocre by today’s standards, but it must have been useful back then. Who knows? After some digging through old news posts and promotions on the site, I came to the download prompt of the Skype Beta. I hit the button quickly and it took me to a select screen of where I would like to place the Skype Beta in my computer. I confirmed the beta to download to my homescreen. Before being able to open the beta, however, there was a window that opened on the screen, giving me instructions on how to use Skype. It was all BS and I closed the window, ready to dive into the archaic Skype Beta. My computer chugged as the beta opened for me to use. The first screen gave me a couple of options. I could log in, create a new account, or get help from one of the devs. I clicked log in, and entered all my current Skype login info. However, when I clicked done, I got this message. ERROR 665: SKYPE CLIENT INVALID I tried again and got the same message. At first I was pissed off, but I realized that this whole beta thing probably didn’t work anyway. I closed the screen. -June 3rd, 2014 I posted about my problem to the forum and someone by the name of Help4U55 said that everyone else had the same problem. Help4U55: You know, I had the same issue when I tried to use the beta. Martin01: Is there a fix? Help4U55: One of the moderators said that you can create a new account to make the beta work. Martin01: OK, thanks. I’ll try that tonight. Help4U55: Good luck. -June 4th, 2014 I created a new account, and it actually worked, surprisingly. After creating my account, I was given a few options. I could check my contacts, which I didn’t bother with because it was a brand new account. There was an options menu, and a place to make calls. I decided to call my friend. The calling kind of works, but my friend’s voice sounded very distorted and almost… strangled? Is that the word? Something about the old technology and the new technology made his voice sound short of breath, and a little urgent. I posted about this phenomenon on the forum, but I didn’t get a response. -June 5th, 2014 An anonymous user on the forum said I should check my contacts page. He said that there were a lot of glitches that could occur there. Again, it’s like 2 in the morning, so I’ll try tomorrow. -June 6th, , 2014 I would like to thank whoever recommended checking my contacts page. I discovered that there was actually a contact in my address book page. Now, that should be impossible, right? This was a brand new account. There should be no contacts, calls made, or anything. But, somehow, there was a contact. A single contact. And I’ll tell you everything… The name of the contact is BlankMan64. His Email is not provided. The description for his contact reads… If you need some help, talk to me. My head is blank… Now, I am a little creeped out at this guy’s… dubious name and description. How the hell did he get into MY contacts? -June 8th, 2014 I asked around on the forum for help or advice on this unsettling “discovery”. Some people actually helped. The most probable answer is that when the Skype beta was released, one of the devs wanted to have a little fun, so he programmed a small chance of new accounts using the beta to have randomly-generated contact names and info. I am still unconvinced, though. Crap! I didn’t mention the most unsettling part of BlankMan64. His contact picture is a dark, solid red. I know, that sounds ridiculous, but for some reason it unnerves me. The red just seems to sit there. Without purpose… I swear, the more I stare at it, the more it darkens. Perhaps I’m just going crazy. Someone suggested that I CALL BlankMan64. Hell no, dude! What if it’s some crazed person? A serial killer? What if it’s worse than that? -June 12th, 2014 Over the past few days I have taken extra precaution to lock myself indoors. I have went out and purchased a padlock for my door, and I stuck it on the second I got home. I locked the thing so tight, it might not unlock again. I flushed the key down the toilet. I have moved all my couches and furniture in front of the door, so if someone… or something does manage to break the padlock, they definitely aren’t getting in. I purchased steel sheets and nailed them on all my windows, and then I closed the drapes and duct taped them together. I have done countless other things to make sure that my apartment is impenetrable. And you want to know why I did this? Yesterday, BlankMan64 sent me a picture of my apartment. Yes, my apartment. The door was open and I could see MY bed and MY computer. He sent that image through a chat feature on the Skype Beta. After I saw that image, I spent the whole night searching through my apartment, looking through every nook and cranny. I found absolutely nothing. But I KNOW this man… or thing is out there, tormenting me. -June 14th, 2014 I no longer sleep, due to my fear of the blank man… getting me. Instead, I have taken a habit of ingesting unhealthy amounts of coffee and energy drinks. I have even tried drugs that will keep me up. Some of you suggested I seek professional help. No. I have to deal with the blank man myself. -June 15th, 2014 Last night I boarded every door in my apartment, because the only room I use now is the computer room. I don’t need to sleep, and I boarded up the bathroom, so I “go” in the corner. I dragged a mini fridge into my computer room and got a cheap coffee maker. I’m all set. I am never leaving my computer room. The blank man can’t get me now. -June 16th, 2014 I did it. I… I did it. I called BlankMan64. And you know what… he’s not that bad. He… he showed me the way. He showed me what I could do, what I could truly be. I have to thank him for that. He called himself a god amongst men. I don’t doubt that at all. He truly enlightened me. He is coming to live in my apartment! He will live with me… isn’t it great? He said he would be a mentor for me. He said that his teachings will grant even my wildest dreams, and that I will prosper with wealth, fame, and glory. He said he only needs a small favor, which I am fine with. I will do anything for his knowledge. POLICE REPORT FOR JUNE 23rd, 2015 The following is a police report for an incident involving Martin Grant Hedgeworth, documented by Officer Crane. Our condolences go out to the friends and family of Mr. Hedgeworth. His family requested that we update the police report on his blog, so his followers would know what happened. Police Report, Tuesday, June 23rd, 2015, at 5 p.m. Recorded by Officer Crane. Martin Hedgeworth, age 26, was found dead in his apartment last week. A couple of neighbors who live on his floor reported a horrible smell coming from the late Hedgeworth’s apartment, and the manager tried to contact Martin, to no avail. That’s when we got involved. The door was bolted, so we got the best breaching equipment available to the police force and broke in. We had to move a bunch of furniture in front of the door. The smell was unbearable. We came back with masks, because the stench might have been toxic. The living room was unlit and filthy. Garbage was strewn around. Clothes and bags lay on the couches. There was no sign of Martin. After checking all the bathrooms and closets, we finally moved onto the room that gave out the strongest smell. It was Martin’s computer room. '' After breaking down the door, one of our younger officers threw up. The room was unsafe, so we left and returned with hazmat suits. The smell was so strong, it passed through our nasal passages. The room gave away the cause for the smell. Decaying feces was in the corner, piled up so high, it almost reached the ceiling. Urine stains could be found on the carpet. A miniature fridge was tipped over, the door ripped off. A coffee maker that was clearly stepped on was lying in the other corner. Martin’s computer was still on. The screen displayed a program called Skype Beta, and we could see a log of how much he had talked to someone named “BlankMan64”. We could see exchanges of messages and pictures. We had a USB drive, and we wanted to see what Martin and “BlankMan64” had talked about over video call, so we moved the archived calls onto the flash drive.'' '' There was still no sign of Martin, until we went into Martin’s bedroom, where we found his dead body in the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. We will provide an autopsy report as soon as possible.'' '' '' Police Report, Thursday, July 23rd, 2015, at 7 p.m. Recorded by Officer Crane '' '' Martin Hedgeworth’s post-mortem examination revealed that he died from sleep deprivation. He died on July 2, 2014. The body was found in the bath, dried blood stains around it, located in the small bathroom attached to the bedroom. '' Perhaps the strangest thing about this murder is that Martin’s face was cut clean off soon after the death. From the top of the scalp to the chin, the face was sliced off. In place of where the skin should be, a sheet of thin, skin-colored paper was placed around the face. It made the head have a very… blank appearance.'' I hope you enjoyed! This is my first completed creepypasta ever. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story